Pairs of doors, such as French doors, are commonly found in homes and buildings. Indeed, a pair of doors may be opened to define a larger frame opening. In the case of such doors, one of the doors is semi-permanently closed, while the other door is the utility door that is primarily used to enter/exit through the door frame.
The semi-permanently closed door typically features a lock system that is lodged in a mortise defined in a lateral surface of the door. In some cases, an astragal may seal off the gap between adjacent doors. The astragal is conventionally secured to the semi-permanently closed door and may form part of the mortise. Such mortise lock systems have at least one rod that projects beyond a top or bottom end surface of the door in a lock hole of the door frame. Therefore, the mortise lock system must be interfaced to the rod to actuate its displacement.
However, the distance of the rod from the lateral surface of the door may vary as a function of the door manufacturer, the presence or absence of an astragal, the configuration of the mortise, etc. As a result, inventories of mortise lock systems configured for various depths must be kept to accommodate different depths of mortises.